Nos dois cantos de cada espera
by Sephirot
Summary: Todos precisam de um sentido para viver e isso ele já havia encontrado: vingança! Alguns precisam de um amigo em quem confiar e isso ele também já havia encontrado: Naruto? Todos precisam encontrar-se, ele ainda estava perdido...Mas lá do outro lado...
1. Nos dois cantos de cada espera

_**Nos dois cantos de cada espera **_

Não espere o passado destruir suas perspectivas!

O dia findou e ainda teme a escuridão?

Pedir perdão ao universo nessas circunstâncias

Parece um pouco fora de hora.

Você não acha isso?

Para onde irá o ódio de outrora?

Não se diluirá sozinho!

Não olhe o infinito com esses olhos

E nem peça para humanidade perdoar.

Eles sentem mágoa e ainda assim sorriem para o céu azul,

Eles amam,

Mas ainda assim matam,

Eles temem,

Mentem e calam,

Mas não recuam seus olhos aflitos diante da própria dor,

Eles esperam e nessa espera por algo apenas perdem,

Perdem

Perdem...

Tempo!

Tempo esse que nunca tiveram;

Tempo esse que já não há...

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A noite aproximava-se sorrateira e lá estava ele, mais um náufrago de ilusões alimentado pelo ódio esperando a chegada da própria alma para sentir-se vivo. Há quanto tempo isso já não acontecia? Seus olhos atentos percorriam a paisagem grotesca daquela pequena vila que um dia chamou de lar... Seus maiores medos já haviam lhe consumido e agora já não lhe restara mais nada... _"Você sempre terá um lugar para retornar Sasuke"_ Era Naruto novamente em seus pensamentos fazendo jus daquele sentimento que apenas em suas lembranças ele preferiu deixar. Sentimentos esses que foram aquele louro de personalidade forte e explosiva que fez despertar nele o que acreditou ter morrido desde que todo seu povoado fora dizimado por aquele que deu forças para continuar vivo... A _força do ódio_ foi seu estímulo para viver e se vingar...

Da sua maneira Naruto, você amenizou grande parte da minha dor... Há dores que apenas nós mesmos podemos superar. Você sempre foi uma espécie de inspiração, o remédio enjoativo e insuportável que a vida fez questão de colocar em meu destino- e esse segredo realmente ficará trancado aqui dentro... -Talvez esse jogo sádico me levasse para o caminho do perdão, mas... Você perdoaria se lhe tirassem da maneira mais cruel as pessoas que você ama? Perdoaria se o seu mundo despencasse na sua frente e olhasse nos olhos do responsável por tudo isso e nesses olhos reconhecesse a pessoa que sempre amou? Ao seu lado eu ficava cada vez mais forte, mas a sua força sempre me fez sair do rumo da minha própria existência e isso eu nunca poderia admitir! Nunca! Ei de matar _aquele_ que me deu a razão mais abominável de existência e nunca deixaria alguém estragar essa razão, nem você, seu _paka_!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Eu lhe salvarei Sasuke!**

_-Tantos anos já se passaram e você ainda insiste nisso?Isso é ridículo!!! Mudamos o suficiente pra nada!? Ainda estamos presos nesse labirinto de emoções inúteis, fúteis, que só nos empobrece e destró esse jogo do passado onde ele realmente deveria estar: no passado! Apenas lá! Não há lógica cultivar o que nem deveria ter sido plantado! _

_- Por que não destrói as emoções que realmente devem ser destruídas? Você ainda teme os antigos fantasmas não é mesmo? Esses me parecem que você nem se deu ao trabalho de superar... Suas fraquezas ainda lhe causam pranto e isso eu posso ver em seus olhos rubros que ainda transbordam o ódio de um ser ferido..._

_-Seu..._

_-Não pense que são minhas palavras que lhe ferem... É esse seu escudo de paredes internas pontiagudas. Quanto mais você se protege, mais sangra... A vida de um vingador é assim, você aceitou e agora paga o preço._

_-Nunca me recusei a pagar esse preço..._

_-Nunca desistirei de você Sasuke! Nunca!_

Naruto remoia em seus pensamentos um dos seus desconcertantes encontros com Sasuke e sem perceber as horas passavam e lá estava ele sentado imóvel observando o pôr do sol naquela tarde inquietante de outono...

Queria encontrá-lo nem que fosse em uma dessas esquinas perigosas do destino. Apenas para mais uma vez olhar em seus olhos e prometer o que nunca pude cumprir,ainda não pude... Não somente para não decepcionar a mim mesmo, para não desacreditar que talvez você não quisesse estar aqui... Acreditar que estaria ao meu lado, mesmo com nossas significantes diferenças, essa rivalidade que nos uniu de uma maneira que até os deuses se interrogam; ambos presos nesse laço estupidamente inquebrável. Eu estaria feliz apenas em saber que seria o suficiente para curar suas feridas. Não fui! Nunca pude curá-las! Não consegui prende-lo aqui,nem se quer fazê-lo desistir de seguir rumo a um abismo que poucos regressam. Se eu pudesse, o amarraria, o prenderia, o seguraria com meus próprios braços de alguma maneira, com todas as minhas forças... Haaa, mas eu... Não! Eu vou encontrá-lo Sasuke, custe o que custar vou salvá-lo! Caminhar sozinho nessa escuridão densa por tantos anos lhe deixou cego, eu bem sei, mas irei ao seu encontro... Você não vai escapar de mim Sasuke!!!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	2. Nas profundezas da mágoa

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Nas profundezas da mágoa**

A solidão é tormento de muitos, dor prematura e de sensações incuráveis, como uma ferida ainda aberta residindo bem lá no fundo de um coração qualquer...Mágoa é ódio! É uma busca desenfreada por alguma paz inalcançável de onde se pode tirar mais desolação, medo inteligível que assombra muitas almas perdidas na escuridão. É esse abismo taciturno que fascina toda e sempre a alma assassina; são tantas delas perdidas na sede por destruição que não há tempo para sentir a própria fraqueza... Há sentimentos, puros e impuros, indistinguíveis, vagando na própria razão. Ainda confusos, é certo, é errado; na tempestade desses seres não há direito de escolha apenas suas próprias emoções, sejam elas doentias e muitas vezes incoerentes, são deles, pertencem a eles e isso é o suficiente para ver com seus próprios olhos o que o coração míope apenas pressente em meio ao breu de suas próprias ilusões...

"Ninguém está olhando.

Sente o que é preciso fazer agora,

não se prenda ao passando apenas aprenda a lidar com própria dor..."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Alguém viu sua alma pelos cantos inconfundíveis do caos? Eles perguntam por que e ninguém se quer ousa olhá-lo nos olhos. Quem seria aquela figura enigmática caminhando sem rumo por entre as folhas secas do parque? Não havia marcas, nem expressões se quer em seu rosto sublime; métrico e nostálgico. Assim sua presença se mesclava com o ambiente solitário de Nocturen e ali ambos se completavam... Por anos havia buscado um sentido concreto em sua própria vida, mas a desolação era algo bem mais terrível que os olhos alheios podiam perceber. Todos passavam rápido tentando ser discretos e não chamar a atenção do forasteiro que continuava com o seu olhar vago caminhando sem ao menos olhar para os lados; parecia não notar as pessoas que dele tentavam afastar-se, talvez ele mesmo as ignorasse... O que era bem mais provável, já que a vida assim lhe ensinara isso!

_-Não tema os próprios poderes Sasuke, pois eles podem lhe dominar primeiro... –era o terceiro que lhe olhava nos olhos- Nem os coloque em _primeiro lugar_ em sua vida._

_-Não os temo, então por que diz isso?_

_-Em ambos os casos eles lhe dominarão e não o contrário._

_-Não é preciso dominar os próprios poderes para se tornar mais forte?_

_-Sim._

_-Então isso não faz sentido!_

_-Entendo...-breve pausa- Você pode dominar os próprios poderes colocando-os em primeiro lugar em sua vida,e com certeza se tornará mais forte, mas isso o destruirá de alguma maneira, principalmente se misturado a mágoa... Isso realmente vale à pena Sasuke?_

Essa era a frase que o acompanhava, não por ter sido pronunciada pelo Terceiro, mas sim naquele dia em que ele e Naruto quase haviam se destruído numa luta em que ambos ficaram entre ávida e a morte. _"Isso realmente vale à pena Sasuke?"_ Não sabia ao certo a resposta, no entanto, partiria! Esse laço com o "baka" do Naruto não iria ajudar em sua vingança! Nada era mais importante em sua deplorável vida vazia do que matar aquele que não mais ousava chamar de irmão e isso machucava profundamente o loiro que lá ficou desmaiado no chão e não pode ver seu melhora amigo partir...

Aquela cidade era estranha aos seus olhos como todos que ali habitavam, ele há anos havia se tornado estranho ao mundo e estranho a si mesmo... Mas algo era certo: nada e ninguém impediriam de realizar sua vingança!


	3. Tão próximos e tão distantes

Lá estava Sasuke deitado com as mãos atrás do pescoço sobre a grama macia daquele lugar deserto que até então fora seu esconderijo, dele e de seu grupo, é claro. Não estava só, mas isso não fazia a menor diferença... Mas agora, olhava a imensidão daquele céu estrelado sentindo o aroma noturno que a brisa fresca trazia do sul, fazendo suas roupas e seus cabelos negros bailar ao som daquele momento melancólico adornado de um incontestável sentimento... Lembrava daqueles olhos.

Aqueles olhos límpidos o fascinavam, quisera ele atirar-se naquele mar azul, tão profundo como sua própria dor, tão intenso e arrepiante como seus mais indistinguíveis segredos, tão disforme e pleno como cada sensação que experimentou ao seu lado, e ainda assim tão corrosivo. Pudera ele jogar-se inteiramente não apenas para corromper sua pureza (e _ele_ já havia corrompido a sua alma imunda), mas saborear sua essência, transfigurar sua alma, encontrar seu abismo e perder-se ali _"em ti"_ para não mais perdê-lo e ainda assim perder-se... Naqueles olhos... Na sutileza de uma espera infinda...

"_**-Sasuke-kun!-resmungou Naruto franzindo a testa- Você sabe qual a maior diferença entre nós? **_

_**-A inteligência?- falou altivo sem nem olhar nos olhos do loiro que se pôs em sua frente já exaltado**_

_**-Você - apontando o indicador em direção a ele - quer briga não quer Sasuke?"**_

-Sasuke-kun-era Karin interrompendo seus pensamentos

-O que quer?-perguntou frio e ranzinza como sempre, permanecendo imóvel ali

-No que estava pensando?-questionou com um leve sorriso dissimulado

-Que impertinência a sua perguntar o que os outros estão pensando – fechou os olhou e calou-se

-Desculpe- baixou a cabeça em pedido de desculpas, mas sem arrependimento algum carregou sua voz daquela maldade casta que ela sabia fazer muito bem- Nunca havia visto aquele sorriso em seu rosto...

-Então você conhece todos os meus sorrisos?-respondeu sarcástico após sentar-se apoiando as mãos sobre a grama olhando o horizonte sem ao menos piscar

-Bem... eu...

-O que você quer?

-Quando partimos?

-Ao amanhecer-respondeu seco

Karim então se sentou ao seu lado, a uma distância considerável e permanecer calada olhando o céu que naquela noite parecia sublime. Ela o odiava tanto que por vezes pegava-se pensando em uma forma bem lenta e dolorosa de destruí-lo, arrancar aquele sorriso irônico e cruel- que tanto a deslumbrava- daquele rosto metricamente perfeito, quase irreal, como um anjo decaído de olhos negros transbordando soberba em cada passo e deixando escorrê-la em seu tom de voz. Era inevitável aquela vontade arrebatadora de abraçá-lo até que ele não mais pudesse respirar... Estivesse ali em seus braços, imóvel e gélido; apenas assim ele estaria ali ao seu lado... Mas ela bem sabia que ele não era capaz de amar! Talvez fosse esse o motivo pelo seu encanto, amar a estrela mais longínqua para nunca tê-la era o fascínio que ela nutria. Um _vício _incondicional que ela mesa fez questão de criar_... _

_A indiferença é um elo quebrado, destruído. Até mesmo o ódio une dois corações, da forma mais destrutiva possível, mas une... Se você ao menos pudesse me odiar Sasuke, como eu te odeio! Como é possível amar tanto quem se odeia ou odiar tanto quem se ama? __**Isso não é amor...**_

_Você foi o espelho que eu sempre quis ser, eu via minha própria alma em cada máscara que você usava... Narcisismo puro, eu bem sei!_

_Apaixonei-me por suas máscaras! Uma lástima que ainda praguejo... _


	4. Lembranças retóricas de coração de luto

**_

* * *

_**

**_Lembranças retóricas de coração de luto_**

_Os dois esperaram anos por esse encontro, ambos extasiantes naquele sublime momento, tão aguardado quanto temido... O dia já havia findado, era apenas a noite que caia como uma espada afiada sobre aqueles dois corpos imóveis. Ali estavam duas criaturas manipuladas pelo destino mirando uma a outra, saboreando aquele breve momento que seria quebrado pela voz arrepiante de Itachi._

_-Posso sentir seu ódio daqui..._

_Um sentimento arrepiante tomara conta de Sasuke, que tremia talvez de ódio ou ainda de alegria. Ter sua maior obsessão diante de seus olhos era algo que lhe trazia um prazer dolorosamente agradável, como cravar uma faca no próprio coração para satisfazer um desejo oriundo capaz de enlouquecer qualquer mortal; ver o próprio sangue rubro escorrer pelo próprio corpo, ouvindo cada pingo ainda morno esmorecer ao chão e deslumbrar-se com a arrebatadora sensação de ali estar, como em um jogo mórbido onde se contempla a própria dor... _

_-Eu esperei a vida inteira por esse momento... Eu vou acabar com você!- era Sasuke alterando levemente a voz mirando aqueles olhos que pareciam tanto com os seus, um vermelho intenso e ríspido, denso como a alma de ambos._

_-Eu sempre esperei ouvir isso de você Sasuke- agora Itachi sorria ironicamente com sua expressão mórbida adornada de um sentimento incerto em seus lábios pálidos assentando perfeitamente sua pele alva._

_Uma batalha sangrenta estava prestes a acontecer. Dois corações bordados com as teias negras e resistentes do ódio entrelaçaram-se de tal maneira que lá estavam esses dois seres camuflados em seus próprios pecados unidos no simples existir de seus dissabores. O vento sul insistia em balançar aquele momento, fazia dançar a vegetação rasteira que adornava o campo de batalha, mas a música que embalava tais almas era o prenúncio da morte que escorria por entre as brechas de cada segundo raquítico, sincronizava com as batidas daqueles dois corações aflitos que desejavam apenas saciar o vazio repleto de uma dor cina, que por anos bailou pelo céu daqueles dois._

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke arrepiava-se apenas em lembrar a terrível batalha que havia travado com seu odioso irmão. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sangue no ar. Ainda podia sentir o vazio que por anos acreditou superar apenas com a morte de Itachi, mas lá estava ele suspirando, com um nó ainda maior em seu peito. Suas culpas reviviam cada instante daquele encontro que acabou em um retraído remorso que um dia seu antigo sensei lhe havia dito. _Sasuke-kun, essa sua vingança só vai lhe trazer um vazio ainda maior!_-era Kakashi em seus pensamentos fazendo jus de sua própria experiência. _O que foi feito foi feito e isso não poderia ser mudado_! O ódio que antes estava na figura de Itachi caia sobre Konoha e seus líderes. Sasuke ainda não compreendia o que realmente havia acontecido naquela época, mas descobrir que seu irmão fora apenas usado como uma arma para destruir sua própria vila era algo incabível! Sua obsessão agora era destruir aqueles que manipularam cada passo seu... e assim cometer o erro mais terrível de sua vida_... O que você faria? Isso não importa! Com certeza a coisa certa da forma mais errada possível, mas eu não sou você Naruto..._ Logo, adormeceu e sonhou novamente com ele.

Já havia amanhecido e lá estava Karin olhando Sasuke dormir sobre alguns trapos sobre o chão que fora seu leito por muito tempo. Sua fragilidade submergia em uma expressão tênue e serena; mais parecia uma criança marota, jogada próxima a alguns pedaços de madeira queimadas que serviram para manter-lhes aquecido durante a noite, sonhando com anjos e feras. _Como pode dormir aí ao relento? _Karin ainda olhava fixamente seu corpo escondido em baixo das cobertas. Sentou-se ao seu lado e continuaram a observá-lo, suas mãos pálidas de dedos finos e compridos pareciam ter sido desenhadas cuidadosamente. Havia naqueles dedos uma delicadeza que a fascinava, um fetiche sombrio que lhe fazia sorrir diante daquele corpo adormecido. _Como seria fácil tirar-lhe a vida Sasuke, tão vulnerável, tão frágil, tão meu..._ Em um ato impensado começou a acariciar seus negros cabelos, aproximou seu corpo lentamente ao dele como uma fera faminta checando o aroma irresistível de sua presa; a muito já estava à espreita e agora podia ouvir sua respiração profunda, podia ouvir seu coração bater lentamente quase como se estivesse a ponto de parar; já o seu, tremia enlouquecido, extasiante. Se pudesse fazer o dele vibrar, sair desse coma profundo e poder amar, sentir algo intenso, até seu ódio a faria sorrir... Envolvida naquele momento nem se quer percebeu a presença de Tobi que presenciava a situação ali por perto. Ele sorria vendo a expectativa falha da garota. Talvez fosse sadismo, mas a amargura que ela deixava fluir o deixava satisfeito; parecia uma necessidade que só o sofrimento alheio poderia saciar...

_-Sasuke, você ainda não entendeu?-era Naruto pegando uma de suas mechas de cabelo e acariciando delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos_

_Ele esquivou-se diante de tal atitude do loiro que o olhava com uma expressão estranha a seus olhos, inquietante a sua mente, mas o mais assustador, aconchegante a sua alma. _

_-Não se atreva a me tocar novamente... -falou exaltando com uma frieza dissimulada_

_-Por quê? Isso lhe incomoda?-Naruto agora sorria com uma inocência boba no rosto, então, puxou-o pelo pulso para perto de si e ali ficaram por alguns instantes __**eternos **__mirando-se olho no olho, com apenas alguns milímetros de distância entre seus rostos. Sasuke podia ver uma raposa enfurecida dentro daqueles olhos azuis, podia sentir seus desejos naquela mão que ainda segurava seu pulso com uma força irresistível. Seu coração estável agora saída do ritmo e seus olhos antes rubros esmoreceram talvez de medo, ou ainda de cólera... __**Que impertinência a sua Naruto!!! Roubar minha tranqüilidade com seus atos impensados... **__Afastou-se moderadamente do outro que permanecia estático encarando-o profundamente. Tentou em vão se desvencilhar daquela mão inoportuna que lhe fazia tremer por dentro._

_-Você ainda não me respondeu. - agora Naruto estava sério_

_-Eu não lhe devo responder nada. Muito menos uma pergunta incoerente de um baka como você!-deixou sua voz mais indiferente do que o usual e usou de mais força para desprender-se dele, no entanto, o garoto o segurou mais firme ainda e sorriu angelicalmente demonstrando sua apatia diante da tentativa desesperada de afastar-se dele. Sasuke, então, já exausto com seus próprios sentimentos, utilizou de uma de suas armas mais letais para afastar o loiro possessivo que o atormentava. Seus olhos agora mais rubros do que nunca refletiam o poder magnífico do sangue uchiha._

_-Vai em frente... -sorriu Naruto sem demonstrar qualquer espanto_

_Aqueles lábios rosados lhe traziam uma paz absurda, apenas mirá-los lhe fazia desejar o inferno pelo simples fato de querer tocá-los. Tocá-los, senti-los... Descobrir seu gosto, invadir sua alma... Desviou seu olhar do dele, deixando desaparecer o sharingan de seus olhos. O céu estava cheio de nuvens e a brisa agradável dava uma sensação de liberdade incontestável a ele, pena que garoto ali a sua frente o prendia apenas com sua presença..._

Karin podia ouvir o coração do garoto ali adormecido acelerar espontaneamente enquanto seus olhos tremiam insanamente e sua expressão se transformava em uma mistura de ódio e pavor... _Que pesadelo estará lhe atormentando? _Pensou em feri-lo apenas para vê-lo sangrar, mas isso seria imprudência; quando isso acontecesse teria de ser letal...

-Sa-Sasuke!-era ela sussurrando o nome dele, atônita, olhando os aqueles olhos negros que cintilavam encarando os seus. Ele havia despertado de repente e em um movimento extraordinariamente rápido pôs-se em cima dela segurando fortemente seus pulsos sobre o chão. Seus lábios quase se encostavam aos dela e sua respiração ofegante e quente acariciava sua pele que suplicava pelo toque dele.

-Desculpe. –falou frio como se já estivesse fora daquele estado que mais parecia um transe. Realmente já havia acordado, mas ainda assim podia sentia a presença daquele garoto insolente... Já estava em pé e arrumando suas coisas como se nada houvesse ocorrido e realmente não houve nada, assim ele preferiu pensar. Karin quedou-se sentada sobre o chão mirando o nada, inexpressiva. Agora, ela caíra em um transe profundo... e ele deu-lhe as costas sem ao menos lhe olhar, apenas mirou de soslaio a figura irritante de Tobi ao longe que presenciara tudo com um sorriso maldoso e uma malícia ferina no olhar.

* * *

Esse capítilo ficou um pouquinho grande - na verdade maior que os outros .. :)

Espero q não tenha ficado meio chato... o/


	5. Olhos Ocultos

_

* * *

_

Nossa!!! =O Depois de quase um século, posto outro capítulo... \õ/

* * *

**Olhos ocultos**

_Nada mais certeiro para manipular alguém usando a escuridão do seu próprio coração_...

Pensou Tobi, enquanto admirava os cabelos negros de Sasuke bailando com a brisa fria daquele entardecer silencioso. O tempo sempre lhe pareceu algum tipo de monstro sinistro que devora aqueles que falham em seus objetivos, mas ele desde sempre se aliou a cautela, pois nada mais ingênuo e fugaz do que agir em prol de sentimentos não domados. Paciência.

Tobi, Madara, havia nele a frieza perspicaz e sádica; admirar o caos era como saborear o aperitivo exótico e extasiante antes do prato principal. Pobre Sasuke, apenas uma peça descartável como seu prepotente irmão, mais um peão que via a coroa em sua cabeça em frente ao espelho. Quem se detém em seu próprio orgulho merece apenas a destruição que lhe espera, na imprudência do próprio ódio ali se cai e não se levanta mais...

Madara em sua frieza moldada por traz daquela máscara monocromática, peneirava seus tantos 'eus' dissimulados, todos personagens; ele mesmo era mais um, um figurante discreto ocultando a própria existência corroída pelo tempo. Esperando, jogando, esperando... Nada mais saboroso para um bom jogador ver cada peçinha do tabuleiro destruindo umas as outras, apenas com seus olhos rubros atentos, chamas famintas de poder, aplaudindo em silêncio a atuação por ele planejada daqueles mortais infantes lutando contra moinhos de vento.

Esquematizar a autodestruição alheia era parte do jogo para alcançar o topo que sua alma insaciável arquejava, mas como os fins justificam os meios, seus meios justificariam seu fim.

Risos abafados suspensos no ar, circunscritos em seus lábios lapidados pela arrogância uchiha, seu sangue amaldiçoado, ideais abstratos, a obsessão incansável por poder; seu diferencial não estava na máscara que usava, sendo ela o símbolo enigmático de suas ambições, estava no seu controle, usar o próprio veneno para envenenar o mundo-eis a dose certa- e alimentar a própria alma era algo que sempre lhe fora útil.

_Pintarei seu coração a minha maneira Sasuke, a tela em branco já está negra e nela pintar-se-á destruição, e você mesmo o fará...Seu irmão não poderá protegê-lo mais... Sim, tudo é uma questão de tempo. Seus olhos hão de cerras Sasuke... _Madara uma vez perguntava-se por que não destruir os obstáculos de pronto? A resposta era simples, antes, é preciso esperar que eles mesmos se destruam...

_A maldição do clã Uchiha e do clã Senju ainda arde como o fogo rasteiro percorrendo nossas veias Sasuke, mais cedo ou mais tarde terá de cumprir com seu doloroso destino, sacrificar a pessoas que mais ama..._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

-Faremos o clã Uchiha renascer das cinzas Sasuke- a voz preponderante de Madara atravessou as paredes invisíveis que circundavam a figura estática e solitária de Sasuke. Ele nem se quer virou-se para olhar o outro que ainda o fuzilava com o olhar- Só falta mais um. A Kyuubi será nossa e Konoha nada mais pode fazer...

-Não pense que será tão fácil assim, o Jinchuuriki de nove caudas é forte...- algo estrondoso parecia sufocar o peito de Sasuke, no entanto, ainda usava de sua voz fria e expressão ilegível, essa última fazia Madara querer socá-lo e ao mesmo tempo corromper seus corpo alvo e transbordando uma sensualidade implícita naquela postura altiva que lhe fascinava.

-Não me diga que tem medo do nove caudas?-Tobi tentou brincar, mas surpreendeu-se com o olhar sorrateiro de soslaio que outro uchiha lhe lançou fazendo o rosto por traz da máscara enrubescer. Era do ódio mesclado com a vontade de tomá-lo ali mesmo e fazer emergir naquele rosto tantos sentimentos que o outro uchiha era capaz de esconder.

_Por que ainda me pega de surpresa com essa expressão? _

-Apenas não subestimo meus inimigos, você deveria saber disso- Sasuke agora encarava Tobi que de braços cruzados contemplava secretamente as formas delineadas do peitoral seminu do mais novo, este franziu o cenho ao notar certo incomodo suspenso no ar.

-Você está certo Sasuke, fico feliz em saber que tenha superado seus sentimentos por aquele garoto...-o mais novo deixou escapar sua expressão de espanto e pranto por meros segundo, estes, suficientes para satisfazer a maldade explícita nas palavras corrosivas do uchiha mais velho- Até o nomeou de inimigo...- o riso contido saiu espontâneo dos lábios cáusticos de Madara. Aquela máscara burlesca podia esconder aquele rosto, mas Sasuke sabia que ele estava sorrindo e gostando do que estava vendo...

* * *

Sim, devo me desculpar, por ficar tanto tempo desaparecida...

Bem, acho que fui abduzida, mas estou parcialemte de volta (eu acho Oo)

Pra falar a verdade estou esperando o encontro de Sasuke e Naruto no mangá para me inspirar, sei lá... mas creio que isso vai demorar - q depressão=(

e enquato isso,

eu escrevo essa porcaria... Droga, eu ando meio emotiva e contraditória...! XS

Bem, se tiver reviews eu ficaria feliz ^^

õ/


End file.
